04 Września 2011
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 Sekrety Lamparta (Invisible Leopard) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Classic Childrens Tales - Jaś i magiczna fasola, odc. 1 (Jack and the Beanstalk); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i szkolny mundurek, odc. 74 (Horrid Henry and the School Uniform); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Pogodni - odc. 42; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:05 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Garfield i przyjaciele - Błoga cisza, odc. 4 (Peace and Quiet); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek wrobiony w marchew, odc. 87 (Horrid Henry Takes the Biscuit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2011; transmisja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:35 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Sekrety Lamparta (Invisible Leopard) - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Pogodni - odc. 41; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 MŚ w Lekkiej Atletyce - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 - Łzy Ewy - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - Gwiazdy w Lidzbarku; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kokardka ku pamięci, odc. 39 (Woodpecker’s Memory Lane); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt str.777; reż.:Adek Drabinski; wyk.:Joanna Brodzik, Małgorzata Braunek, Olga Frycz, Jerzy Schejbal, Piotr Grabowski, Mateusz Janicki, Piotr Polk, Antoni Królikowski, Joanna Fertacz, Anna Czartoryska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Pogodni - odc. 42; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na niedzielę - Iluzjonista (Illusionist, the) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, USA (2006); reż.:Neil Burger; wyk.:Edward Norton, Jessica Biel, Paul Giamatti, Rufus Sewell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Wyspa Terroru (Terror Island) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Sprzedawcy 2 (Clerks 2) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Kevin Smith; wyk.:Brian O'Halloran, Jeff Anderson, Rosario Dawson, Jason Mewes, Kevin Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Appleseed (Appleseed (Appurushido)) 105'; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2004); reż.:Shinji Aramaki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Kino nocnych marków - Hipoteza 26'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Jerzy Zelnik, Stanisława Celińska, Danuta Rinn, Wanda Rucińska, Jerzy Kozłowski, Tomasz Witt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Autyzm, disco i ja (Autism Disco Kid) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Liz Bloor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 17 Gmina Narewka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Pogodni - odc. 42; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 15/15 Siła wyobraźni - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 843; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 609 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 610 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Barwy podwodnego świata - odc. 1 / 3 (Watercolours - ep. 1 / 3) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Guy Chaumette; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 23 (89) Luksemburg - Belgia - Niemcy: Luksemburg - miasto stołeczne; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Małopolska; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1880 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 26 "Wielka wyprzedaż" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Babylon Tour - program Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 449 - Czas na zmiany; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - Litwa 2011: Polska - Turcja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - Litwa 2011: Polska - Turcja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:20 Pogodni - odc. 41; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Babylon Tour - program Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Projekt Grechuta - Kultura Przede Wszystkim; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 40 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Projekt Grechuta - Kultura Przede Wszystkim.; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Wenecja 2011 (cz. 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Korowód (film muzyczno - baletowy) 25'; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe; reż.:K. Brzostkowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Uśpieni (Sleepers) 140'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Barry Levinson; wyk.:Kevin Bacon, Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Brad Pitt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Wenecja 2011 (cz. 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Panna Nikt 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Anna Wielgucka, Anna - Maria Mucha, Anna Powierza, Stanisława Celińska, Małgorzata Potocka, Leszek Teleszyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Łódź 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Wielka miłość Wielkiego Brata - odc. 40; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Spróbuj zmienić swoje życie 08:00 Depozyt wiary 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Agroexpress 09:00 Polska według Kreta - Biebrza - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:44 Pogodni - odc. 41; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:42 Pogodni - odc. 42; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Medycyna Tybetańska cz.1 - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Aleś Bialacki - obrońca praw człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Petent gorszej kategorii; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Pogodni - odc. 41; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 VIII Jarmark Wojewódzki 17:35 Być seniorem 17:45 Nauka przez życie 18:00 Katolicki tygodnik informacyjny 18:10 VIII Jarmark Wojewódzki 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:50 Sport 19:00 Jubileusz 55-lecia telewizji 19:45 Ze skarbca wielickiego muzeum 20:00 Listy gończe - Śmierć spekulanta - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:55 Pogodni - odc. 42; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - Wielka miłość Wielkiego Brata - odc. 40; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:52 Łupaszko cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:22 Głos Mediów - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:27 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:41 Polska według Kreta - Biebrza - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:06 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Aleś Bialacki - obrońca praw człowieka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Petent gorszej kategorii; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:11 Jej sukces - Odc. 9 - Położna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:16 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Medycyna Tybetańska cz.1 - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:31 Za kulisami PRL - Wielka miłość Wielkiego Brata - odc. 40; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:02 Listy gończe - Śmierć spekulanta - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 84 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 85 8:15 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 1 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 9:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 14 10:15 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 11 10:45 Amatorzy sportu II 12:45 Krokodyl Dundee 14:45 Pijany mistrz 17:15 Naga broń 2 i 1/2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 278 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 23:00 Reguły sztuki 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 792 4:40 TV market TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 1 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 11:35 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 512 12:10 Przed meczem: Gwiazdy TVN kontra Sejm RP 12:15 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 12 13:15 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 13 14:10 Przed meczem: Gwiazdy TVN kontra Sejm RP 14:15 Mam talent Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 15:55 Przed meczem: Gwiazdy TVN kontra Sejm RP 16:00 Trinny & Susannah ubierają Polskę Odcinek: 8 17:00 Wielki Mecz 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 13 22:00 Układ warszawski Odcinek: 1 23:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy Sezon: 13 23:35 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 6 0:30 Sześć stóp pod ziemią Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 1:40 Uwaga! 2:00 Arkana magii 3:20 Nic straconego TV 4 4:50 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:40 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 6:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:30 Ryzykanci 3 - odc. 1, USA 2001 7:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:40 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 8:25 Ryzykanci 3 - odc. 2, USA 2001 9:15 Roztargniony - komedia, Francja 1970 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 5, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 299 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:00 Digimon - odc. 1, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 14:25 Digimon - odc. 2, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 14:55 Łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 15:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, Australia 2010 17:00 Psy - zmiana pana - odc. 1, Polska 2011 18:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 6, Polska 2010 19:00 Galileo - odc. 231 20:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 - odc. 1, Polska 2011 21:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 22:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą - Kroniki Andrzeja Grabowskiego z Alwernii - odc. 1/4, Polska 2010 23:00 Król smoków - komedia, Hongkong 1982 1:00 Zaginiony skarb - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 2:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 2:40 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:30 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 30 7:00 Dzika natura Odcinek: 8 8:00 Brudna robota Odcinek: 17 9:00 Pełna chata Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 9:30 Pełna chata Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 10:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 10 10:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 11 11:00 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 19 11:30 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 20 12:00 Tom i Jerry 12:30 Pinokio i Władca Ciemności 14:20 Mali hakerzy 16:10 Jaś i Małgosia 18:00 Fraglesy Odcinek: 10 18:30 Pixie i Dixie 19:00 Tom i Jerry 20:00 Śmiercionośny ładunek 22:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 23:00 Medium Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 0:00 Hellraiser: Droga do piekła 2:00 Medium Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 3:00 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:25 We dwoje 6:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 8 7:10 Telezakupy 9:15 Obcy w Ameryce Odcinek: 17 9:45 Obcy w Ameryce Odcinek: 18 10:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 10:45 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 11:40 Dennis znów rozrabia 13:10 Beethoven II 15:00 Butch i Sundance 16:40 Niania Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 4 17:10 Niania Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 4 17:40 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 18:35 Columbo Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 20:05 Mission: Impossible 22:20 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 23:20 Frankie i Johnny 1:35 Arkana magii 3:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:05 Kwestionariusz Kultury - Adam Nowak; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 17/26 - Rumburak nr 2 (odc. 17/26 - Rumburak c. 2); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 18/26 - Fałszywy pan Papp (odc. 18/26 - Falesny pan Papp); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Paweł Wakarecy gra 12 Preludiów z op. 28; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Evgeni Bozhanov gra Walce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 10:10 Dokument tygodnia - Indianie na ekranie (Reel Injun) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Neil Diamond, Catherine Bainbridge; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Reminiscencje z Opola - 17 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79 fragmenty, cz. 3; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Anna Karenina (Anna Karenina) - txt str.777 103'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Bernard Rose; wyk.:Sophie Marceau, Sean Bean, James Fox; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Nos 26'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Elżbieta Góralczyk, Kalina Jędrusik, Ryszard Kotys, Ferdynand Matysiak, Paweł Galia, Igor Przegrodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Fatalista 25'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Andrzej Hrydzewicz, Tadeusz Skorulski, Leonard Andrzejewski, Adolf Chronicki, Ryszard Filipski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 26/39 - Sianokosy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 20/20 - Skrzydlate marzenie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Lis Leon - Wędkarstwo; serial animowany; reż.:Wiesław Zięba; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Zabawa; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Spotkania z Gwiazdami - Irena Jarocka; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Fortuna - txt str.777 54'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Helena Amiradżibi-Stawińska, Marek Piestrak; wyk.:Józef Nalberczak, Ewa Szykulska, Bolesław Abart, Tadeusz Galia, Zuzanna Helska, Henryk Hunko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:15 Kawałek lata 22'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marta Minorowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:00 Netrebko, Kauffmann i Schrott w Berlinie (1) (Three Superstars in Berlin); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:10 Etykieta zastępcza 34'; film TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Drozd; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura /4/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pavoncello 27'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Żuławski; wyk.:Stefan Friedman, Joanna Kasperska, Mieczysław Milecki, Michał Pawlicki, Ewa Zdzieszyńska, Janusz Kłosiński, Jerzy Zelnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura /5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Nic osobistego (Nothing Personal) 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia, Irlandia (2009); reż.:Urszula Antoniak; wyk.:Lotte Verbeek, Stephen Rea, Tom Charlfa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura /6/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Oj, nie mogę się zatrzymać 9'; film animowany; reż.:Zbigniew Rybczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Niedziela z... TVP Kultura /7/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Siostry Wrońskie - Ballady i Romanse (koncert w Fabryce Trzciny); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 23:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Iluzja; impresja filmowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kino nocne - Requiem (Requiem) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Hans-Christian Schmid; wyk.:Burghart Klausner, Imogen Kogge, Anna Blomeier, Sandra Huller; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Symfonie Mahlera pod batutą Leonarda Bersteina - II Symfonia c - moll "Zmartwychwstanie" (Symphony No. 2 C minor "Resurrection") kraj prod.Niemcy (1974); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 04.09.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 40; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ex Libris - 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Nasza Ziemia; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Admirał Unrug; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Maria Mydlarska, Jacek Mydlarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 1/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kotowski; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Radek Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Ewa Wiśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Ambasador; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Wędzona sielawa i jej koleżanki - na wielkim szlaku mazurskich ryb; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Z archiwum IPN - Czerwona Oberża; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Gdzie są kształty z tamtych lat?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jutro idziemy do kina - txt str.777;AD 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Album Rycerski - Bolesław Wołosewicz; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 40; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 10; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Świat i Polska w reportażu - Czarodziejskie wagony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Bez retuszu. - Pomocnicy śmierci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Nieznana Białoruś. - NKWD - Gestapo. Krewniacy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 2/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Z archiwum IPN - Powrót pamięci; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 04.09.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Barbizon (Barbizon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 40; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Niemcy (Germans) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, USA (1996); reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Per Oscarson, Matthew Sullivan, Vivian Schilling, Scott Cleverdon, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Peter Thoemke, Mark Folger, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Katarzyna Figura, Edward Żentara; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Mityczne światy Jurka Tyburskiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Na życzenie Widzów - Sensacje XX wieku - Bitwa pod Mokrą - Siła kawalerii - txt str.777; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 04.09.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 05:40 Talki z resztą - odc. 5/6 Lista Roszka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Talki z resztą - odc. 6 (ost.) Plotka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Perły i dukaty - odc. 1/3 - Markiza de Pompadour; serial TVP; reż.:Józef Hen; wyk.:Anna Milewska, Wieńczysław Gliński, Bogdan Baer, Bogusz Bilewski, Włodzimierz Boruński, Wiesław Gołas, Aleksander Fogiel, Andrzej Krasicki, Sylwester Przedwojewski, Jarema Stępowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Perły i dukaty - odc. 2/3 - Ping - pong; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Perły i dukaty - odc. 3/3 - Perły i dukaty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Awantura o Basię - odc. 2/12* - Awantura druga, czyli rzecz o rozmazanej kartce; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 13* - Zwycięstwo bez wodzów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2011; transmisja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:35 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Mazury nieodkryte - Gołdap i Mazury Garbate; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Piknik Country Mrągowo - Ci wspaniali Kowboje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (27) gość: Danuta Stenka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Nadwarciański Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Pierwszy zwycięski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 47; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 24 - Islamska żona - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 429 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 430 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Pożeracz tęczy, odc. 22 (Noddy & The Rainbow Robber); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 38* - Złoty deszcz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 39* - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Żużel - Finał Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Polski 2011 - Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 24 - Islamska żona - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Pożeracz tęczy, odc. 22 (Noddy & The Rainbow Robber); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 38* "Przed sądem"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Spis cudzołożnic 64'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Preben Osterfelt, Jan Peszek, Dorota Pomykała, Bożena Adamek, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 KFPP Opole - '92 - Muniek Staszczyk - T. Love; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Kulturalni PL (52); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (118); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia